Yugioh! DE - Episode 149
In the Dark of the Knight Summary The First Professional Duelist At the beginning of the episode, a private plane lands on Central Duel Academy Island. The headmaster greets the man that comes off, Jackson Tate. The headmaster insists that Jackson is early as professionals are not expected to arrive for a few days. Jackson brushes off the suggestion, saying that professionals were allowed to attend as early as the first day. Jackson understands that the rule was to weed out the weaker students to only have the strong compete against professionals, but Jackson insists that there isn't any fun in that. He says that the minor characters in a play are just as important as the leads. He collects his bags and asks where he will be staying. The headmaster concedes and has an Obelisk White junior escort the famed actor. The school is abuzz when the famed actor Jackson Tate arrives on the island. Avalon is made aware by Marlon but he doesn't mind as it doesn't change the variables in his master plan. He allows Jackson to enjoy the island and as many duels as possible. He allows Marlon to do the same, telling him to try not to lose. Marlon promises he will not with the new power Avalon has given him. Jackson duels Jem Thorburn even though the latter has been eliminated from the Genex tournament. Jackson wins the fuel with the brutal effects of "Chthonian Knight." Jem doesn't mind the defeat, taking it in stride and receives an autograph from Jackson. The actor praises Jem on his great duel, and Jem reveals that Jackson is actually an idol of his. He based his White Knight Deck to be a counter part of sorts to Jackson's DARK Warrior-Type monsters. Jackson appreciates the admiration, but wants Jem to make sure that the cards in his Deck belong to only his voice and ideologies. Hungry to keep dueling, Jem asks for another opponent. Meanwhile, Cameron and his friends join together to discuss the calmness of the tournament so far. Shy comments that it's only the third day of the event. Whatever Avalon's master plan is, he will not enact it that quickly. Until then, they need to keep patiently winning their duels until something happens. Cole expresses utter disdain for that line of thought, wishing to take the fight to Avalon directly. Shy promptly rolls her eyes and readily calls the X-Saber barbarians, which Cole says that they are. Cameron figures that the two hashed out their animosities against each other with their secret duel in New York. Both are surprised, asking Cameron how he knew about their duel. Cameron says that the two of them were cornered together by the Amazoness girls and defeated. Cameron insists the the only reason the two of them would be alone together is to fight or, in this case, duel. As the group walks, they notice Jackson's victory over Jem in the courtyard. Cameron's friends recognize Jackson as a Broadway actor and professional duelist. When Jackson looks for another opponent, Cole calls for Kyle to share another duel, but Kyle cheekily refuses, having won his duel for the day. Jackson identifies Cameron especially and would like to duel him, having seen his intelligent victory over Helena Switzer. Cameron shrugs and accepts the challenge. Per the rules of the Genex Tournament, Cameron is not allowed to reject a challenge because he has not yet had a duel so far. Jackson is pleased and readies his duel disk for what he hopes will be a great encounter. The Duel Cameron takes the opposite side of the battlegrounds in the courtyard as the duel begins. Marlon, Lafayette, and Maya observe the duel beginning from a balcony atop Duel Academy. Marlon scoffs, calling Jem weak for not defeating Jackson. He leads his Society of Light comrades away. Marlon tells Lafayette to win his duel and score a big win for the Society of Light. The duel begins with a heavy crowd of spectators. Being challenged, Cameron goes first. He draws, and starts with a monster an a set Spell/Trap before passing the duel to Jackson. Cole calls the move boring. Jackson hears Cole's comment and doesn't call the move boring at all. He asks what good movies are made when the audience knows everything about the main character in the first ten minutes. The build-up to their character development becomes mute, and that is boring. Shy says that Jackson just called Cole's dueling style boring and giggles. Sharing the Pain Jackson draws to begin his turn. He Normal Summons "Chthonian Knight", a weak monster with 1000 ATK, but one with a friendly effect as Jackson puts it. Jackson tributes "Chthonian Knight" with its effect to Special Summon another DARK Warrior-Type monster from his hand, and he Special Summons "Chthonian Soldier" from his hand in Attack Position. Kyle finds the move odd, thinking they were going to see a monster with 2500 ATK, but Jackson traded in a weak monster for one that isn't much stronger. Jackson explains that since he Special Summoned a monster with 1500 or less ATK, he can activate Quick-Play Spell "Infernal Reckless Summon" to Special Summon two more copies of "Chthonian Soldier" from his Deck in Attack Position. Jackson dictates "Chthonian Soldier's" effect, that all damage takes from battles involving "Chthonian Knight," Cameron will take the same amount of damage. Jackson has his first copy of "Chthonian Solder" attacks Cameron's set monster, revealed to be "Snowman Eater". "Snowman Eater" blocks the attack by convering its soft snowy body into thick ice that breaks "Chthonian Soldier's" sword. Jackson takes reflect damage, but the broken shards of the sword fly off and pierce through Cameron, making him take equal damage. Cameron explains that his "Snowman Eater" has its own nasty effect. When flipped face-up, it can destroy any monster Jackson controls, and a powerful blizzard from the WATER monster destroys one of the two "Chthonian Soldier" that have not attacked. This will minimize the damage Cameron takes from Jackson's Battle Phase. Jackson doesn't expect anything less from Cameron, but his attack is still ongoning. He has his second "Chthonian Solder" attack "Snowman Eater". Its attack fails with both players taking damage, leaving both Jackson and Cameron with 2600 LP. He sets one Spell/Trap to end his turn. Cole looks on thinking Jackson doesn't have a chance in defeating Cameron. Shy comments that she hates when they agree on the something, but Kyle cannot see what they are talking about. Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Ally Remote". Cameron announces his monster's effect to change its name to "Genex Controller". Cameron says that he strictly needs to active that effect for his next move. Jackson assumes Cameron will summon Genex Ally Triarm, but Cameron has a much more efficient card for the same of this duel. With a chant, Cameron tunes "Snowman Eater" with "Genex Ally Remote" whose name is acting as "Genex Controller" to Synchro Summon "Hydro Genex" in Attack Position. Cameron has "Hydro Genex" attacks and destroys a copy of "Chthonian Soldier," and both players take damage. While Cameron readily explains that Jackson's "Chthonian" trick will not work as effectively as he thinks anymore. He explains "Hydro Genex's" effect to increase his LP by the ATK of monsters it destroys by battle. As such Cameron gains 1200 LP. He ends his turn. Jackson draws and decides to change his strategy. He Normal Summons "Dark Crusader", whose effect will increase its ATK by 400 permanently for each card he discards, but Jackson says he will not be using that effect. He points out his two Level 4 monsters in "Dark Crusader" and "Chthonian Knight." Jackson overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Berseker Horseman" in Attack Position. Cameron calmly says "No." This confuses Jackson and the audience. Cameron repeats the word as he activates "Flash of Dark Lightning" to negate "Berserk Horseman's" Special Summon and destroy it. Black lightning shoots up and crashes down on Jackson's Xyz Monster, destroying it instantly. Jason watches in mild disbelief as his new monster was so easily annihilated. Kyle says that Cameron seems to always has an answer for everything. Shy says it's been like that since he arrived at Duel Academy. It's Cameron's turn. He draws and aims to win with a direct attack, but no one is surprised when Jackson finally activates his own trap, "Last Sword". Cameron believes it would be unnatural to defeat a professional duelist this easily. Jackson disagrees, saying Cameron has put on an overwhelming performance in his duel. Jackson explains his Trap's effect to Special Summon a copy of "Chthonian Soldier" from his Graveyard in Attack Position, and it cannot be destroyed by battle. A replay occurs and Cameron decides to take the bait. He orders "Hydro Genex" to attack "Chthonian Soldier" with both players taking damage, leaving Jackson with 400 LP while Cameron has 1600. Cameron sets two cards as he ends his turn. Black Brigadier Jackson draws and sacrifices "Chthonian Soldier" to Tribute Summon "Chthonian Brigadier". The monster isn't impressive, but Cameron notes that all of Jackson's warriors have had powerful side-effects. Jackson says that he's correct. Jackson says that his monster gains 300 ATK for each Warrior-Type monster in either players' Graveyards, and there are 6, giving it 3600 ATK. Jackson then reveals "Glory Shield" in his hand, and he equips "Brigadier" with it. Jackson proceeds to explain "Glory Shield's" effect, but Cameron cuts him off by activating "Limiter Removal" to double "Hydro Genex's" ATK until the End Phase, but it is destroyed during the End Phase. Cole laughs, and Cameron admits that he ha "Glory Shield" in his Deck. It is one of his signature cards in a way. Therefore, he's well aware of its powerful effect that would have won Jackson the duel. By playing "Limiter Removal" early, before the Battle Phase, Cameron can still reap its fleeting benefits that will allow him to pass this turn unless Jackson wishes to attack. Jackson chuckles and says he does not. He ends his turn, and "Hydro Genex" is destroyed by the effects of "Limiter Removal." Shy calls out that for once, it's nice for Cameron to get a taste of his own medicine. Cameron calls his friends terrible support. He begins his turn by activating "Limit Reverse" to Special Summon "Genex Ally Remote" from the Graveyard in Attack Position as it is a monster 1000 or less ATK. He then sacrifices Summons "Remote" to Tribute Summon "Genex Solar". Cameron explains that he can Tribute Summon "Genex Solar" with one Tribute despite being a Level 7 monster so long as the Tribute is "Genex". Cameron then equips "Solar" with "Gravity Blaster" to increase its ATK by 400 permanently. "Solar" attacks "Brigadier" which Jackson finds thoroughly reckless, but Cameron explains that "Gravity Blaster" negates the effects of all monsters the equipped monster is battling. Therefore, "Brigadier's" ATK boosting effect it negated, and thus its ATK returns to 1800. "Genex Solar" fires its effect-siphoning laser that drains all of "Brigadier's" power before destroying it an explosion. Jackson's low LP of 400 drops to 0, and Cameron claims the duel. Aftermath The holograms fade, and in victory, Cameron claims Jackson's Genex Medallion. Jackson is disappointed, not having even lasted in the tournament twenty-four hours, but he is very appreciative of Cameron's duel. Jackson notes that Cameron doesn't show a lot of emotion when he duels. Cole, Shy, and Kyle all indicates that Cameron is like the machines he plays. Cameron says that he's learning to show more emotions, but he did enjoy their duel as well. Jackson supposes that "showing emotion" isn't particularly necessary, but he advises Cameron that when he duels he shows the audience and his opponent that he's also thrilled by the encounter. Jackson then decides to return to the Obelisk White Dorm to eat. Since he's out of the tournament, he will be heading back home to New York the next day, but welcomes as many duels as possible in his short remaining time on the island. When Jackson leaves, Cameron pockets his third Genex medallion. Cole tells Cameron not to enjoy it too long. When the ordeal with Avalon is over, he's going to take it from him. Cameron responds asking why Cole always wants to fight. He tells his friends that they were on their way to see Jessiva anyway, and that they should go find her before they forget. Jessica's Psychic Encounter Meanwhile, Jessica is shown winning a duel against a member of the Society of Light. She's used the totality of her powers in her duel, shown by her exhaustion. He tries to concentrate and tells her opponent to break free from the light's influence. Her opponent is hunched over, tired as well. He then looks up with eyes glowing bright white. He throws his Genex Medallion to her feet. The boy speaks in Avalon's voice. Avalon possesses the boy and tells Jessica that her powers are significant and formidable, but she doesn't have the ability to cleanse others of the Light of Destruction. Avalon goes on to suggest that Jessica herself has been infected even the tiniest bit by the light since her loss against him. He suggests that it's dampening her powers. He suggests that she's already fallen under the light's influence and doesn't want to free the boy. Avalon says that no matter what happens. As she duels and duels to stay alive in this tournament, her powers and her spirits will slowly fall under his command, and he will turn her into his personal weapon. Enraged, Jessica activates her duel disk and triggers "Heavy Storm" to brew a real and powerful storm to stop Avalon from talking. Avalon just laughs, and the boy under his control flies off his feet and crashes back into a tree. He slumps down and passes out. Jessica ends the power of her spell and falls to her knees as well. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Jackson Tate Turn 1: Cameron Cameron sets a monster and one card. Turn 2: Jackson Jackson Normal Summons "Chthonian Knight" ( 4/1000/1000). He uses "Chthonian Knight's" effect to sacrifice itself to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DARK monster from his hand, selecting "Chthonian Soldier" in Attack Position ( 4/1200/1400). Jackson activates Quick-Play Spell "Infernal Reckless Summon" to Special Summon two more copies of "Chthonian Soldier" from his Deck in Attack Position. One copy of "Chthonian Solder" attacks Cameron's set monster, revealed to be "Snowman Eater" ( 3/0/1900). The attack fails and Jackson takes reflect damage (Jackson 4000 > 3300). "Chthonian Soldier's" effect has Cameron also take damage (Cameron 4000 > 3300). Cameron uses "Snowman Eater's" effect to destroy one of the 2 "Chthonian Soldiers" that have not attacked. Jackson's third "Chthonian Solder" attack "Snowman Eater" and its attack fails with both players taking damage (Jackson 3300 > 2600; Cameron 3300 > 2600). He sets one card. Turn 3: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Ally Remote" (500/1800) and Cameron uses its effect to change its name to "Genex Controller". Cameron tunes "Snowman Eater" with "Genex Ally Remote" to Synchro Summon "Hydro Genex" (2300/1800) in Attack Position. "Hydro Genex" attacks and destroys a copy of "Chthonian Soldier," and both players take damage (Jackson 2600 > 1500; Cameron 2600 > 1500). "Hydro Genex's" effect increases Cameron's ATK by "Chthonian Soldier's" ATK (Cameron 1500 > 2700). Turn 4: Jackson Jackson Normal Summons "Dark Crusader" (1600/200). He overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Berseker Horseman" in Attack Position (2000/1000). Cameron activates "Flash of Dark Lightning" to negate "Berserk Horseman's" Special Summon an destroy it. Turn 5: Cameron "Hydro Genex" attacks directly. Jackson activates "Last Sword" to Special Summon a copy of "Chthonian Soldier" from his Graveyard in Attack Position, and it cannot be destroyed by battle. A replay occurs and "Hydro Genex" attacks "Chthonian Soldier" with both players taking damage (Jackson 1500 > 400; Cameron 2700 > 1600). Cameron sets two cards. Turn 6: Jackson Jackson sacrifices "Chthonian Soldier" to tribute Summon "Chthonian Brigadier" ( 6/2200/1000), whose ATK increases by 300 for each Warrior-Type monster in either players' Graveyards, and there are 6 (1800 → 3600/1000). Jackson equips "Brigadier" with "Glory Shield," preventing Cameron from activating Spell/Traps when "Brigadier" attacks. Cameron activates "Limiter Removal" to double "Hydro Genex's" ATK until the End Phase (2300 > 4600), but it is destroyed during the End Phase. Jackson ends his turn, and "Hydro Genex" is destroyed. Turn 7: Cameron Cameron activates "Limit Reverse" to Special Summon "Genex Ally Remote" from the Graveyard in Attack Position. He sacrifices "Remote" To Tribute Summon "Genex Solar" with its effect (2500/1500). Cameron equips "Solar" with "Gravity Blaster" to increase its ATK by 400 permanently (2500 > 2900). "SOlar" attacks "Brigadier" and "Gravity Blaster" negates its effects returning its ATK to 1800. "Brigadier" is destroyed (Jackson 400 > 0). Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Cameron's Duels